


A Picnic Together: The Twins' Affection

by MaddiKitten



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Dating, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Intimidation, KaoruxMadisonxHikaru, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangle, Multi, Nipple Play, One Shot, Original Character(s), Post-Relationship, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sorry Not Sorry, Troublesome Hitachiin Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiKitten/pseuds/MaddiKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison and the Hitachiin twins take their summer break and spend time in the park on a picnic. Madison shows her ability to play the violin and the boys becomes mischeivous and show their affection as well as tease her. Upon becoming tired, they decide they didn't mind her going home with them and spending time with them and she agreed as long as they respected her body. The twins get frisky upon teasing her while she tries to eat a cookie and intimidate her with their bold act of affection, embarassing Madison as well as making her blush extremely hard and pout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day was a warm summer day as Madison sat and observed the twins. She had brought Hikaru along for one of her dates with Kaoru to help him adjust to her being around. They didn't immediately notice the case she was carrying as it held a fiddle, or "violin". She smiled softly watching the two talk and laugh, loving both twins in their own way and especially Kaoru. She fiddled with the lock as the noise got Hikaru's attention. He leaned over to see and took notice of her instrument case.

"Hey, Madison, what's that you're playing with?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru suddenly took the time to notice and looked as well. She blushed slightly, "What's wrong?" He smiled.

"Aren't you gonna show us, Madi-chan?" Kaoru insisted with his usual content smile as she hid her face a bit the more she blushed before she sighed and pulled the case onto the table. She looked at the park area around her, checking to see if anyone was especially close before she explained.

"It's a violin, but in the south, we call this a fiddle and play it a lot differently than you're probably used to. Although, I know the fancy stuff, too because that's where you start with lessons." Madison smiled gently as they blinked curiously, not knowing any other way to play the violin but professionally and soothingly. They looked at each other and shrugged before watching her carefully with their elbows on the tabletop propping up their chins as they waited to see this talent she had that they hadn't seen yet. 

She saw how eager they were and pulled it out after flipping the lock. She held the fiddle to her chin as one plays an ordinary violin. She pulled the bow and gently placed it atop the strings while she adjusted the fingering position ready for what she planned to play. She slowly began the motions into her fiddle playing of Sweet Child O' Mine and played every note to the fullest with devotion to her music. This surprised the twins at first and again upon getting to the near end when the fiddle aspect was the most apparent as they couldn't believe how fast her playing could be and that such a unique sound could be made from a violin. 

Kaoru smiled endearingly, coming to love her the more he heard her singing voice, regardless of being rough around the edges, and her playing talent and just because of her being her in general. Upon finishing they clapped and laughed happily.

"That's really cool, Madi-chan. I didn't know you could play the violin." Kaoru admitted.

Hikaru smiled, then smirked. He stood up as Madison looked off guard not knowing their intentions with Kaoru following before Hikaru leaned in towards her, face to face as he rested his forehead upon hers, "What else can you do that you haven't shown us~?" He asks in an intimidating manner while grazing his index and middle finger along her chin before tickling the end, her head lifted up nearly purring inside like the kitten she was; acting as if there was a perverse motive behind it when he genuinely wanted to see what else she could do. 

Kaoru leaned in on the opposite side—the back—and wrapped his arms around her, protectively handling her before resting his chin against her shoulder, "I'm quite interested as well, but Hikaru... remember she's mine. I don't want to have to fight with you for her~." He smirked once Madison began to fidget a bit. They grinned receiving the reaction they wanted.

"Oh no, Kaoru. She belongs to me. What gave you the idea she belonged to you~?" Hikaru rebutted back as she didn't know what to do and hid her face in her scarf. The twins smiled and laughed at her cute reaction before Kaoru gently kissed her cheek.

"Your expressions are so cute, Madi-chan. What will we do with you?" Kaoru jokingly wondered aloud as he gently relaxed his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder still leaning his head against hers. He closed his eyes as Hikaru smiled gently to the fact Kaoru was so content and happy even if it made him feel alone, but with her giving him attention as well, it was more tolerable in time and even he was becoming lovestruck by her. He sat down and watched them as he propped his chin up with one hand, his elbow rested on the table. The breeze blew and carried leaves gently along it as silence ensued for a while before Kaoru spoke again.

 

"Madison... Hikaru.. wants to date you, too. He loves you just as much as I do. So, please... tell us you'll take both of us..." Kaoru asked as he yearned to have a bond with all three of them involved; speaking in a slight whisper as they had been dating for a while now, but she was unaware till now how Hikaru felt, though she had an idea when he tried to kiss her once before and turned him down. He had looked so sad. Hikaru badly wanted to hear it spoken from her lips so he knew... 

She blushed and closed her eyes as she smiled, leaning her head back against him, "I love you both very much, Kaoru, and Hikaru, too. I'll be with both of you so neither of you never have to feel alone..." She stated in a submissive manner to make Hikaru content after admitting her love for Kaoru who she loved the most, though, she now tried to love them both equally. Hikaru felt the sincerity in her words and gently held her other hand with a gentle kiss placed upon her lips. He softly moved his thumb across the top of her skin, feeling himself calming and relaxing exceptionally upon feeling the softness of her hand before parting their lips.

"Thank you..." Hikaru thanked her gratefully as Kaoru then took his turn kissing her lips softly before sitting next to her and holding Hikaru's other hand. Smiling, they all held hands, showing their comfort with one another as she smiled and laughed softly out of happiness. Both twins felt comfort and much love for her before looking at one another and smiling contently.

"Yeah, thank you," Kaoru added.

"Of course~." She rebutted before covering her mouth as she yawned. The boys blinked before closing their eyes in a smile.

"Are you tired?" Hikaru asked, yawning along after her as he leaned against her pulling her closer before Kaoru yawned as well.

"No fair, don't make me yawn, too," Kaoru whined, slightly annoyed as he wasn't ready to be tired yet.

"Sorry, I was so excited for today I didn't get much sleep last night," She yawned mid-sentence closing her eyes and leaning back against Kaoru before Hikaru gently tousled her hair upon sitting next to her and leaned on her as well, showing his kindness and comfort with the one he already began to love very deeply before he yawned again with Kaoru yawning in unison.

She giggled softly as they couldn't seem to stop yawning, "We should all go home then." She insisted.

Kaoru looked at her with Hikaru sadly.

"But, Madi-chan, today's not over yet." Hikaru insisted.

Kaoru smiled, "Hikaru, it's okay. Why not let her spend the night? She is "our" girlfriend, I don't mind sharing the bed with all three of us."

Madison blushed deeply, "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah," Kaoru nuzzled his head against hers gently, "It's no problem." He admitted.

Hikaru agreed, "Yeah, sleep with us, Madi-chan. We'll respect your body~." He began teasing.

"Oh don't worry, we'll treat your body very well~," Kaoru replied.

She couldn't help but puff her cheeks and pout, ".... I'll think about it..."

They laughed a bit, "We won't touch you, Madi-chan." They replied in unison, "Not unless you give us the signal~." 

They both smirked before gently leaning their head against her lovingly, acknowledging her as the dominant of the relationship for now and felt genuine comfort against her. They continued to rest against her in silence for a while before Hikaru asked, "Mmm. I'm so tired. Can we head home so we can cuddle with you now?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure..." She smiled softly.

When she got to their house, they sat with her on the bed, both shirtless and wrapped an arm around her before giving her another one of the chocolate chip cookies she had already been eating that their mom baked for them. Hikaru placed it in her mouth before leaning in close with bedroom eyes, biting into the other half and chipping it off carefully while Kaoru chuckled. 

"You've got crumbs on your face..." Kaoru notified her in a gentle and loving tone, "Allow me to clean them off your cheek." He closed his eyes and leaned in, licking the crumbs off her reddened cheeks as she whined softly.

That night she was smooshed between the two as Hikaru accidentally bumped her in the face with his hand while sleeping. Kaoru held onto her and cuddled against her, resting his head against her chest, using her as a pillow. She didn't know what to do, but it didn't feel wrong at least. Hikaru then leaned in and positioned the same as Kaoru, sleeping soundly and sweetly just like his brother. She smiled softly, dozing off unaware of what would happen before morning...


	2. An Unintended Act: Two Loves is Better than One...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While intending to respect her body, the twins come across a dilemma and become very aroused upon noticing Madison had forgotten to bring a change of underwear and slept with just a gown their mother had designed while otherwise being completely bottomless. While trying to restrain themselves and only do anything but take her virginity, the two end up awakening the young maiden and she begins to get into it as well as her moans cause the twins to take it to the final level without remorse. Upon their needs being met, they return to slumber upon the sun beginning to rise through the window.

The moon showed through the blinds of the window as Kaoru and Hikaru were resting, cuddled against Madison's soft large body. She was sleeping soundly as the twins awoke and sat up rubbing their eyes.

"Kaoru..." 

"What is it, Hikaru?" 

"I felt something wet..." He blushed softly upon realizing what it was as Kaoru took a look and blushed deeply as well upon seeing her bottomless.

"Her large body isn't even that bad, is it, Hikaru?" Kaoru wondered.

"No, it's actually comforting and soft... I just want to touch her." Hikaru admitted as he noticed the wet residue coming from her little hole. They only blushed harder. Her labia were plump and cute with her wet juices leaking from her. They stared and blushed softly, intrigued by the sight as the two felt strong urges as their cocks grew hard in their boxers.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru blushed more deeply, a bulge in his underwear. Kaoru was unsure of what to do not having this particular situation happen around Madison before.

"It won't hurt if we touch her... just a little." Hikaru insisted with a gulp as his loins were speaking for him it seemed. Kaoru wanted to as well but was a bit nervous. They finally managed to pull up her gown, showing her smooth skin and large breasts as each took a side, staring at her puffy pink nipples. 

"What if she gets angry with us, Hikaru?" Kaoru looked worried.

"Shh, she won't if we only suck on her nipples a little..." Hikaru proclaimed. He leaned in, gently taking her left nipple into his mouth with Kaoru doing the same with her right. As the sucked they found their hands wandering slowly down her soft body, her stomach, against her thighs, her inner thighs, and two fingers from both of them found their way into her salivating pussy.

"Mmm..." Both twins were enjoying themselves before they started hearing Madison whimper softly and moan. They stop and watched as one of the twins sucked again making her gasp and whine in her sleep. They both smirked and roughly fingered her horny little pussy as they sucked on her nipples until she woke up moaning when she squirted cum from the stimulation. She looked down at them blushing before closing her eyes, gasping softly while they fingered her harder and only continued to suck rougher.

"What's going on...? Mm... mm!" Madison moaned before gasping from the unannounced pleasure, "A-ahhh.." Her sounds only hardened their erections as they firmly pressed their crotches against her letting her feel what she had done to them, "Kaoru.. Hi-Hikaru!" She came again, squirting onto their fingers but they didn't stop. Her body shuddered as she squirmed, unsure of how to handle the unfamiliar pleasure of her body being ravaged by anyone but herself. Kaoru then released her nipple and removed his fingers, sucking the juices from them, letting Hikaru handle her while he occupied himself elsewhere. A string of saliva trailed from her hard puffy nipple to his bottom lip. He then moved his face up to hers.

"Kaoru...?" She whimpered softly, looking at him submissively unsure of what to do. 

He peered into his love's eyes with a smirk before grabbing her and pulling her towards him kissing her lips, eyes closed as her mouth opened instinctively for him. Kaoru gently rubbed his tongue against her own, letting his saliva mix with hers as he parts for air before kissing her again. Hikaru then went up to her neck, leaning in and licking the surface of her soft skin before nipping and sucking on her, making a mark slowly but surely on the skin. Kaoru released her and parted the kiss while Hikaru leaned up and pulled her to his waiting lips, rougher than Kaoru with his tongue rubbing against hers. He allowed his saliva to invade her mouth before parting a split second for air then going back in.

"Mmm... mm." Hikaru then parted their kiss, saliva stringing from their mouths as Kaoru turned Madison onto her side, wrapping his arms around her and his boxers already off. He pressed his hardened erection to her hole, forcing it inside as she yelps from her hole being breached by the real thing before Hikaru silenced her with two fingers slipping into her mouth. He made her suckle her own juices off his fingers as he takes off his boxers and wet his hand with spit. He strokes his cock afterward to prepare to penetrate her other hole. With his cock wet, he spreads one of her ass cheeks a bit before pressing his tip against her puckering back hole, slowly sliding inside.

"K-Kaoru... Hikaru! Mmm... not there. Please!" she moaned in pleasure as her little cunt got used to Kaoru's long 7-inch cock. It's 2-inch girth stretched her hole while Hikaru's 6-inch let his girth stretch her ass at 2 1/2 inches thick.

"A-ahh..!" Both boys moaned as they blushed a deep red once they tried to start thrusting into her.

"Madi-chan..." Kaoru began.

"Y-You're so tight! Ngh.." Hikaru rebutted.

"Ahh~! Mm.. Madi-chan, it feels so good..." Kaoru admitted.

"So very good..." Hikaru added.

The two got into a synced rhythm as Hikaru grabbed Madison's breasts from behind with Kaoru putting his leg over hers as he trusted excitedly into her cunny again and again.

"Mm... Hikaru, Kaoru~." She moaned contently as they both excitedly pounded her holes. Before she knew it, Hikaru pulled out of her ass after Kaoru was slipping out of her pussy and went to her face, pushing his cock into her mouth moaning at its wet touch. Hikaru then entered her little pussy hole from behind and moaned, grunting panicked-ly as her hole was still so tight.

"N-nghh! Ahh..." Hikaru whimpered and shuddered softly while Madison suckled Kaoru's cock gently. He looked down at her, placing his hands atop her head before arching his back.

"Mm!" Kaoru immediately came in her mouth blushing, "S-sorry..." 

His eyes widened as he heard her swallow. She went back to roughly sucking him off as he gasped and winced at how sensitive it still was, twitching slightly as it hardened again.

"Madi-chan..." Kaoru moaned with a whimper while Hikaru held her tightly, arms wrapped fully around her as he panted and thrust mercilessly into her hole.

"Ngh.. ahh, ahh! It feels so good!!" Hikaru cried out before pulling out and cumming all over her large round rear end. He panted and relaxed his hold on her closing his eyes. 

"Ahh!" Kaoru pulled out and came on her face before he collapsed against her and repositioned himself to cuddle her, holding her tightly and burying his face into her chest as he looked so vulnerable. He began panting from the pleasure as their cocks still twitched before softening, pressed against her legs on either side.

"We love you so much..." they admitted together as she panted, having release her cum on each before they had pulled out of her cunny.

"I love you both, too..." she replied. They soon drifted back to sleep as the sun began to show through the blinds.


End file.
